Delirium
by Grey Cho
Summary: Yang mana yang nyata? Kehidupan tanpa quirk atau kehidupan dengan quirk? [AR]


Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR

TodoDeku

 **Delirium**

Izuku menatap telapak tangannya berkali-kali. Tubuhnya terasa aneh. Rasanya, dia baru saja mengalami hal luar biasa. Namun, dia sendiri tak dapat mengingat hal tersebut. Pemuda ikal itu berjalan gontai menuju cermin, memperhatikan setiap inci tubuhnya, tubuh penuh otot yang membuatnya tampil maskulin. Tunggu. Sejak kapan tubuhnya atletis seperti ini? Dia hanyalah seorang anak aneh, yang kesehariannya tak lepas dari layar komputer. Namun, apa dan siapa yang dia tonton, secara aneh, Izuku tak bisa mengingatnya. Pun sang pemuda tak tahu-menahu bagaimana bisa otot itu memenuhi lengan, kaki, dan perutnya. Bagaimana ototnya bermassa? Sekilas, Izuku hanya bisa merekam beberapa fragmen mimpi yang dia alami. Ada cahaya putih yang berbicara kepadanya, cahaya itu mengucapkan terima kasih entah untuk apa. Suara cahaya itu menjadi sayup. Namun yang pasti, cahaya itu melayang pergi meninggalkan Izuku bersama cahaya-cahaya lain yang muncul dari belakang.

Kepalanya berdenyut ketika mencoba mereka ulang kejadian kemarin. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Yang dia ketahui, wajah ibunya, kediamannya, dan langit-langit kamarnya. Apakah dia mengidap demensia? Namun, dia bisa mengingat jelas siapa dirinya, usianya, jalanan yang harus dia lalui untuk sampai ke toko 24 jam, dan rute tercepat untuk sampai ke kuil di perbukitan. Dia masih ingat letak sekolahnya di UA. Lantas, apa? Perasaan janggal apa yang dirasakannya semenjak terbangun dari tidur?

Memutuskan bertanya pada sang ibu, Izuku tak memperoleh jawaban yang memuaskan. Ibunya meletakkan telunjuk di dagu, tak juga bisa mengingat jelas apa yang dia alami ke belakang. Namun, sama halnya dengan Izuku, dia bisa mengingat hal lain secara spesifik.

* * *

Sembari mengunyah roti, Izuku membiarkan kedua kakinya membawa dirinya menuju gedung sekolah. Izuku melewati tikungan demi tikungan dan lalu, dia berpapasan dengan pemuda dengan rambut _ash-blond_ berdecih saat melihat Izuku. Dia berjalan mendahului sang pemuda dan Izuku mengekorinya. Toh, mereka satu sekolah. Tak ada alasan bagi Izuku untuk berjauhan. Mata _jamrud_ Izuku mengabsen banyak hal. Apa yang salah? Apa yang berbeda? Suara cicitan membuat Izuku menoleh, memandang seekor tikus yang mendongak kepadanya. Kenapa dia tidak kabur? Tikus adalah hewan menjijikkan. Izuku selalu menjerit dan berlari kencang saat menemukan hewan tersebut di rumah. Namun, kali ini, kakinya justru berlutut. Jemarinya mengelus leher hewan bawah tanah itu. Selang beberapa detik, dia membiarkan sang tikus undur diri dan kembali menyusul sosok Bakugo yang terpisah cukup jauh darinya.

UA merupakan sekolah unggulan di kotanya dan Izuku tak ingat kenapa dia ingin masuk ke sana. Setahunya, dia melewati tes-tes yang juga tak dapat dia ingat. Gedung itu begitu luas, seakan tampak sangat menyia-nyiakan lahan. Bukankah UA hanya sekolah biasa? Gedung-gedung menjulang, asrama yang kosong, dan aula yang tak jelas fungsinya apa, bahkan terdapat miniatur kota di sana. Mengedikkan bahu, Izuku berjalan menelusuri anak tangga, masuk ke dalam kelas. Uraraka menyambutnya dengan ceria sembari melambaikan tangan. Iida duduk di depan sang gadis, ikut mengangkat tangan untuk menyapa Izuku.

Lagi-lagi _jamrud_ mengedar, mengecek satu per satu teman sekelasnya. Mineta. Pemuda pendek botak itu duduk di sudut. Yaoyorozu duduk di bangku paling belakang. Semua bangku terisi penuh. Namun, kenapa rasanya ruang kelas ini terasa lebih luas, seakan sebelumnya ada lebih banyak bangku yang terdapat di sana. Ketika seorang pemuda masuk ke dalam kelas, Izuku sontak berlari menghampirinya. Dengan lancang, Izuku menyentuh luka bakar di sebagian wajah sang pemuda.

"Todoroki-kun …?"

Alis pemuda bernama Todoroki terangkat. Ada apa dengan Izuku? Secara tiba-tiba, dia meraba wajahnya, mengamati rambutnya.

* * *

Izuku duduk di sebuah restoran cepat saji dengan Todoroki yang duduk di seberangnya. Mereka bermaksud menghabiskan siang hingga sore bersama, sekadar berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan. Ada beberapa benda yang ingin Todoroki beli untuk ulang tahun ibunya. Usai menghabiskan seporsi burger dan minuman bersoda, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, pergi dari satu gedung ke gedung lain, melewati sekumpulan burung gagak, katak-katak, dan terakhir, pengemis dengan rambut jabrik yang duduk di pinggir jalan. Pria itu begitu kurus, Kaos putih yang sang pria kenakan begitu lusuh.

Pemilik rambut ikal tertegun. Tak dibiarkannya Todoroki melangkah, dia menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda berambut merah-putih. Tersentak, Todoroki turut serta melihat objek yang menarik perhatian Izuku. Seorang pria pirang dengan wajah cekung. Kasihan. Todoroki tahu, Izuku mudah sekali merasa iba. Dia bahkan pernah mengampuni penjahat—

—siapa?

Kenapa dia berhalusinasi membayangkan Izuku melawan penjahat? Apa dia kurang tidur semalam tadi sehingga pikirannya menjadi tidak karuan?

"Paman, kau sudah makan?" Izuku memegang bahu ringkih milik sang pria.

Pria itu menggelengkan kepala, membuat Izuku merogoh beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya. Dia menyerahkan uang tersebut pada sang pria, tapi ditolak mentah.

"Aku bukan pengemis, _Shounen_. Aku kabur dari rumah sakit, dari kamar inapku. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku dirawat. Aku tak bisa mengingat kehidupanku."

"Ah! Aku juga sama, Paman! Aku merasa ada yang ganjil dari diriku sejak terbangun tadi pagi! Namun, aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kulupakan."

Sang pria yang sedari tadi merunduk kini menengadah. Bola matanya berkaca. Dia terbelalak. Jemari kurusnya terangkat, mengelus pipi Izuku, membuat sang pemuda hijau sedikit berjengit merasakan sensasi kulit penuh kapalan yang menyentuhnya.

" _Shounen_ , kenapa aku merasa pernah bertemu denganmu? Kenapa dadaku terasa nyeri dan air mata ini menyeruak keluar saat melihatmu …?"

Seolah sepakat dengan ucapan sang pria, yang ternyata bukan pengemis, Izuku mendahului pria itu. Sang pemuda ikal melelehkan air mata. Isakan tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut sang pemuda. Kenapa tubuhnya ingin bergerak mendekap pria di depannya? Kenapa ada rasa ingin melindungi yang kuat berkobar di dalam hatinya? Todoroki menyodorkan saputangan untuk Izuku dan menawarkan handuk kecil yang selalu dia bawa ke mana pun pada sang pria kurus. Keduanya meraih pemberian Todoroki, menghapus derai air mata masing-masing.

"Siapa namamu? Kenalkan. Namaku Yagi Toshinori."

"Midoriya! Namaku Midoriya Izuku. Namun, Paman bisa memanggilku dengan 'Deku'!"

* * *

Izuku menyibak selimut secepat kilat. Di bawah kasurnya, di atas sebuah _futon_ yang dia gelarkan, masih tertidur pemuda merah-putih. Izuku ingat, Todoroki menginap di kediamannya untuk membungkus kado dan mengerjakan tugas bersama. Namun, apa gerangan yang membawanya pada mimpi bertarung bersama sang pemuda? Dia dan Todoroki bertarung di atas arena lalu mereka berdua beserta Iida bertarung di sela-sela bangunan. Izuku turun ke bawah, duduk di sisi Todoroki. Apakah keanehan ini hanya menimpanya?

* * *

Hari ketiga semenjak tak bisa mengingat jelas kehidupannya, Izuku melewatkan hari libur dengan berjalan menuju sekolah. Mimpi-mimpi realistis yang dia lihat setiap malam berturut-turut membuat dia tak lagi bisa membedakan mana yang realita dan mimpi belaka. Kenapa pertarungan yang dia alami terasa nyata? Dia bahkan bermimpi berlatih di pantai bersama seseorang, alasan kenapa tubuhnya berotot sekarang.

Kepala sang pemuda menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Apa yang terasa kurang di kamarnya? Kenapa dia merasa isi kamar yang dia diami seharusnya lebih ramai dibanding ini? Kenapa dia merasa ada banyak poster dan _action figure_ yang menghiasi setiap seluk kamarnya? Kenapa otaknya tiba-tiba menyuruhnya pergi ke asrama kosong di UA? Izuku tak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri. Otak dan tubuhnya belakangan ini berfungsi di luar kendali, seakan instinglah yang memenangkan dirinya.

* * *

Tak pernah ada yang tahu isi asrama UA. Gedung itu berlokasi cukup jauh dari gedung sekolah. Namun, Izuku yang diliputi penasaran selalu menyempatkan diri menengok bagian depan bangunan megah tersebut. Kali ini, dia bahkan berada di terasnya. Tangannya mencoba memutar kenop, berharap pintu tersebut tak dikunci. Suara kayu yang berderit membuat Izuku refleks menjerit tertahan. Dia bisa masuk ke sana!

Memenuhi rasa penasaran, Izuku membuka setiap pintu di dalam bangunan asrama itu, menemukan beragam kamar dengan nuansa yang berbeda. Ada kamar yang dipenuhi perabotan antik. Ada kamar yang dipenuhi _gadget_. Ada kamar yang bernuansa tradisional Jepang. Ada kamar yang bernuansa _emo_. Kamar terakhir yang belum dibukanya hanyalah kamar yang berlokasi di sudut. Izuku menelan ludah. Kamar yang satu ini menantang adrenalinnya. Bagaimana jika kamar tersebut adalah kamar terkutuk atau berisikan hantu? Bisakah dia berlari secepat kilat keluar dari gedung? Terlebih, suasana sekolah kala libur cukup mencekam. Angkasa pun mulai tampak berawan kelabu, seakan dalam hitungan jam, hujan akan luruh ke bumi, mengusap daratan.

Izuku membuka pintu perlahan dan bersamaan dengan itu, bola mata hijaunya terbelalak. Tubuhnya melemas, membuat dia jatuh terduduk. Kamar itu dipenuhi poster pria berambut pirang dengan baju merah. _Action figure_ dan _merchandise_ lain berjajar tertata rapi di meja dan lemari. Baju serba hijau yang tergantung si pojok kamar, alat melatih otot di dekat kursi putar, dan beberapa buku yang berserakan di atas lantai membuat Izuku menahan napas.

Tangannya yang terkulai mencoba meraih buku yang berada dekat dengan kakinya. Dia membolak-balik buku tersebut, buku bergambar dengan banyak tulisan tergores di sana, berisikan nama, sosok, dan informasi yang disusun secara rinci. Kacchan dan Todoroki-nya bahkan tak luput dari buku itu. Izuku membacanya, membuka setiap lembaran buku dengan bekas dihanguskan di bagian sudut. Semakin dia membaca isi buku tersebut, pikirannya memunculkan bayangan demi bayangan. Beberapa mimpi yang dia lihat pun kembali bermain di benaknya, tayang seperti layaknya film.

Izuku merintih, tubuhnya kini meringkuk di lantai. Dia menangis keras. Ingatannya kembali. dia bisa mengingat semuanya, mengingat dunia yang dipenuhi _quirk_. Dunia yang dipenuhi penjahat dan pahlawan. Dia ingat kenapa dia bisa masuk ke UA. Soal _One for All_ dan _All for One_. Dia mengingat pertarungan yang terjadi dan kemenangan yang diperoleh pihak pahlawan. Dia ingat bahwa dirinya berhasil mengalahkan penjahat dan pada akhirnya, _quirk_ memutuskan untuk tanggal dari tubuh setiap makhluk yang mereka rasuki. _Quirk_ menghilang dengan melenyapkan ingatan seluruh makhluk yang terlibat.

Dengan mendekap buku usang tersebut, Izuku bangkit. Tak peduli awan yang kian gelap, dia pergi menemui seseorang. Pria berambut panjang dengan kaos putih. Pria itu masih duduk di pinggir jalan. Sekilas, Izuku melihat sang pria mengusap aliran darah di mulutnya. Tanpa basa-basi, kaki Izuku berderap dan dia melompat mendekap sang pria.

Pria yang dianggapnya ayah. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah menyepelekannya. Satu-satunya orang yang mengakui bahwa dirinya bisa menjadi seorang pahlawan.

"Yagi-san—tidak. Bukan. Kau adalah … kau adalah All Might!"

Pria tua itu tampak terkejut. Namun, sedetik kemudian, dia balas mendekap Izuku. Dia terkekeh.

"Tampaknya, kau juga bisa kembali mengingat semuanya."

Sang pria terbatuk, menunjukkan kondisi yang kian memprihatinkan, seakan usianya tinggal dihitung jemari. Izuku memegang bahunya erat, meyakinkan bahwa sang pria harus bertahan hidup.

"Aku akan berusaha mengembalikan ingatan semua orang, All Might! Aku berjanji! Aku akan membuat mereka mengingatmu, mengingat jasamu! Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka semua melupakanmu!" Janji Izuku. Pemuda itu meminta sang pria menanti. Izuku menggenggam tangan All Might erat, tak menunjukkan keraguan sedikit pun. Ya, dia harus mengingatkan semua orang bahwa mereka adalah penyelamat bumi ini, bahwa mereka pahlawan, bahwa mereka semua pernah memiliki _quirk_.

Izuku lalu bertandang dari rumah ke rumah, menemui setiap rekannya, mencoba menggali ingatan mereka. Namun, gagal. Percuma. Beberapa orang mengatainya berimajinasi. Beberapa orang mengatainya tengah berada dalam fase derilium, saat ketika pikiran manusia terganggu. Bakugo bahkan meninju sang pemuda ketika pemuda ikal itu berkata bahwa Bakugo pernah dikalahkan olehnya.

" _Kacchan, apa kau ingat bahwa kau bisa meledakkan apa pun? Apa kau ingat soal ujian? Aku mengalahkanmu saat itu!"_

Sia-sia. Mereka semua tak percaya dengan ucapan Izuku sedikit pun. Kediaman terakhir inilah yang menjadi harapan satu-satunya yang tersisa. Kediaman Todoroki. Pemuda berambut merah-putih mengerjapkan mata. Wajahnya begitu datar, tak menunjukkan keraguan juga rasa percaya. Izuku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda tersebut. Akankah pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya hanya berdelusi atau bahkan mengusirnya?

"Midoriya," panggil sang pemuda. Dia menunjukkan kedua tangannya. "Selama beberapa hari ini, aku sering melihat tanganku sendiri. Aku merasa bisa menyalakan api dan mengeluarkan es dari tanganku. Aku bahkan sempat menawarkan ibuku api unggun ketika kami berdua bahkan tidak membawa korek api. Aku merasa luka bakar di wajahku bukan karena kecelakaan biasa. Luka ini disebabkan sesuatu, kemampuan di atas nalar manusia. Aku … aku percaya padamu."

Senyuman akhirnya bisa merekah di bibir sang "Deku". Dia dan Todoroki berbagi area, berpencar untuk meyakinkan penduduk soal _quirk_. Keduanya berlari di antara langit yang gelap dan suara gemuruh yang mulai terdengar.

* * *

Usahanya masih belum menunjukkan hasil. Belum ada penduduk yang percaya soal _quirk_ dan kisah kepahlawanan All Might. Bagi mereka, omongan Izuku hanyalah omong kosong. Tak bisa terbukti. Buku usang yang Izuku perlihatkan pun dianggap mereka sebagai akal-akalan remaja yang gemar berimajinasi. Hujan kini luruh, membasahi permukaan, membuat Izuku berteduh di bawah perosotan taman. Pemuda hijau itu memeluk lutut. Tangisnya luntur. Dia ingin mengembalikan ingatan penduduk. Ingatan dunia ini. Bagaimana bisa mereka hidup dengan rasa janggal tentang hal-hal yang tak mereka ingat?

"All Might …."

Bagaimana bisa mereka melupakan All Might setelah semua pengorbanan yang dia lakukan demi dunia ini?

Izuku nyaris terjungkal ketika lidah panjang mengusap air matanya. Di sisi sang pemuda, seekor katak menatapnya. Izuku tak merasa jijik. Dia sadar, mungkin saja katak di sisinya adalah teman.

"Apakah kau adalah Tsuyu-chan?"

Katak itu menjawab dengan suara yang terdengar seperti "kero", bahasa yang tak Izuku mengerti. Namun, sang pemuda seenaknya menafsirkan jawaban itu sebagai "iya".

Mengusap air mata, Izuku tak lagi peduli kehujanan. Dia berdiri di tengah taman, memandang lurus ke langit di atas sana. Tak memikirkan kilat yang menyambar di beberapa penjuru.

"DENGARLAH AKU, _QUIRK_! KAU BOLEH SAJA MENGHILANG. NAMUN, KUMOHON! JANGAN HAPUS INGATAN KAMI SEMUA TENTANGMU, TENTANG KEHIDUPAN KAMI BERSAMAMU! KEMBALIKAN INGATAN KAMI, _QUIRK_!" Teriaknya membahana. Suara paraunya menerbangkan beberapa burung yang bertengger di dahan di sana.

Dua sosok berlari ke arahnya, mendekap dirinya. Todoroki dan All Might.

Sang pria ringkih berbisik, merafalkan kata yang sama berulang kali. "Cukup, Midoriya-shounen. Cukup."

Seolah tak mau terima, Izuku meronta dari dekapan dua orang yang berharga untuknya. Dia terus menjerit kencang, tangannya melambai ke atas, layaknya berupaya menggapai sesuatu. "KEMBALIKAN KEHIDUPANKU SEPERTI DULU! KEMBALIKAN INGATAN MEREKA! _QUIRK_!"

Cahaya berpendar dari langit. Hujan seketika reda, meninggalkan jejak basah di bumi. Mentari kembali muncul. Kala itu, Izuku merasa kepalanya terasa sakit. Dia memalingkan wajah, melihat ekspresi All Might dan Todoroki yang sama-sama meringis.

Todoroki melihat tangannya dan bergumam. "Aku anak Endeavor. Aku bisa menguasai es dan api."

Kala itu, Izuku tak bisa menahan rasa harunya. _Quirk_ mengembalikan ingatan mereka. _Quirk_ telah melakukannya.

* * *

Dunia menjadi gonjang-ganjing selama beberapa hari. Fenomena hilang ingatan dan kembalinya ingatan mereka memenuhi banyak media massa. _Quirk_ mereka memang tidak kembali, tapi ingatan akan masa yang mereka lewati dengan _quirk_ terkenang jelas. Setiap orang melihat ke cermin, melihat telapak tangan mereka, berusaha kembali mengecap pengalaman getir-manis yang mereka lalui ketika dunia masih dikendalikan oleh _quirk_. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang menangis, menganggap bahwa _quirk_ adalah bagian dari diri mereka yang berharga.

Todoroki mengusap punggung Izuku yang sesenggukan. Tak berselang lama, All Might atau yang dikumandangkan sebagai Toshinori mengembuskan napas terakhir. Luka yang dia derita usai bertarung dan kehidupan peliknya selepas pensiun membuat kesehatannya tak kunjung membaik, hingga akhirnya, sang simbol perdamaian pergi mengikuti jejak langkah para _quirk_. Mereka pergi. Upacara pemakaman berlangsung khusyu, diikuti oleh banyak hadirin. Ada pun seluruh penjuru dunia turut berduka cita. Mereka memasang spanduk bergambar All Might di mana-mana.

Era _quirk_ berakhir.

* * *

Meski tak lagi memiliki _quirk_ , sikap pahlawan yang dimiliki Izuku tak pernah kenal padam. Di mana pun menemukan orang yang kesusahan, Izuku akan menolong semampunya, bahkan di luar kemampuannya. Ada saatnya ketika dia merasa bersedih. Dia teringat kenangan saat bersama _quirk_ dan All Might. Dua hal yang mengubah kehidupannya secara total. Dia dikenal sebagai Deku oleh banyak orang pun berkat mereka. Oleh karena itu, Izuku ingin menjaga apa yang mereka titipkan padanya, pada seluruh manusia di dunia ini. Perdamaian. Karena kini, simbol perdamaian adalah satu, yakni tawa bahagia manusia.

"Midoriya!" Todoroki berlari menghampiri seorang pemuda yang duduk dikelilingi beberapa hewan. Ada gagak, tikus, dan katak. Todoroki menghela napas, tapi senyuman tak pudar darinya.

Dulu, kini, dan nanti, Deku-nya selalu sama. Pemuda rendah hati dan tinggi keadilan. Pemuda yang sangat pantas disebut sebagai pahlawan karena Todoroki menyaksikannya, Deku dan All Might-lah yang berjuang mati-matian mengalahkan musuh besar. Merekalah yang berduet, mengorbankan segalanya. Izuku seharusnya sudah mati saat pertarungan, tubuh sang pemuda seharusnya hancur. Namun, All Might menyerap _quirk_ Izuku sebelum _quirk_ itu meluluhlantakkan tubuh sang pemuda. Itulah alasan kenapa kemungkinan All Might dapat hidup lebih lama tidak ada sama sekali. Itulah kenapa _quirk_ menghapus ingatan mereka karena hal itu begitu pahit untuk diingat.

Bahkan hingga saat ini, ingatan detik-detik kemenangan pahlawan itulah yang tak Izuku ingat jelas. Di sisi lain, Todoroki dan saksi lain, Bakugo, mengingatnya. Namun, seumur hidup, mereka akan tutup mulut. Izuku tak perlu mengingat satu hal tentang pertarungan akhirnya. Tak perlu ingat bahwa orang yang dia anggap ayah mengorbankan diri untuknya. Biarkan Izuku hidup dengan mengenang lebih banyak hal menyenangkan, seperti impian All Might pula.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 **(Grey Cho, 2017)**


End file.
